Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. At least some known gaming machines include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels, wherein each reel includes a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming machine accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming machine spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display the generated combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming machine then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming machines display reels having a plurality of special symbols displayed within the reel. Known reels include a predefined number of special symbols displayed in each reel. Over time, during game play, the player may become aware of the number of special symbols that are displayed in each reel and may become frustrated because the number of special symbols within each reel remains constant for each game play. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.